Cartas al instinto
by Ficker-Dicker
Summary: Una carta, dos intentos de carta, algún que otro recuerdo, quizás también el porqué de la actitud de Mako hacia su hermano. Dos hermanos viviendo en la calle, el segundo aniversario de una muerte doble. Pareciera que el dos se repite bastante, aunque es sólo una coincidencia en la historia. ¡Feliz cumpleaños Prota Makorrian!


**Buenas a todos, este es un fic especial, como quizás notaron por el summary. Este fic es un regalo, así que:  
**

 **Brooooo, Protaaa, o como prefieras, muy feliz cumpleaños. ¡Más viejo cada día! Ya hasta te salen canas. Ooook no jajaja. En fin, ya te dije, para tu cumpleaños esto tendría que haber sido muchisísimo más genial, pero bueno, al menos Mako y Bolin son centrales xD.**

 **En fin, ojalá disfrutes leyendo tu regalo, y claro, cualquier otro que lea, espero que también disfrute.**

 **Ahora sí, te/los dejo leer, y me saltearé el obvio disclaimer diciendo que LOK no me pertenece y los personajes de esta historia tampoco, aunque la historia sí... ups, lo acabo de hacer.**

* * *

Cartas al instinto.

El día era soleado, caluroso en su medida justa, ideal para un bien merecido descanso. O, en este caso, un merecido día de familia. Era de esos días que quedaban grabados en la memoria para siempre, que uno recordaría en sus últimos momentos, y en sus no tan últimos también. No habían hecho nada sorprendente, nada trascendente. Sólo se habían divertido los cuatro, aprovechando el día minuto a minuto. Y así debía ser.

…

El día era nevado, frío pero no demasiado, ideal para un merecido descanso. O, también en este caso, un merecido día de familia. Habían hecho una guerra con bolas de nieve entre los dos hijos, mientras los dos padres se dedicaban a mirarlos y reír. Tendrían sus problemas, sus diferencias, y sus dificultades típicas de vida cotidiana. Pero, al final del día, esos momentos eran los que importaban. Los felices eran los que quedaban, los tristes los que ayudaban a llegar a los felices. Era una especie de trastornado ciclo, al cual ninguno se oponía o sobre el cual ninguno se quejaba.

…

Se dio cuenta de lo que tenía en el bolsillo, y decidió abrirlo. Pasó por las líneas, y un pensamiento cruzó su mente. ¿Por qué no lo había abierto antes? Pregunta que quería contestar, y que quizás contestaría alguna vez. Por el momento, no era de su incumbencia. Se preocupó por leer, y por captar y retener cada palabra. No que no volvería a pasar por esas líneas, sólo que quería retener todo por si llegaba el caso de no poder hacerlo. A partir de ese entonces, supo dónde estaba lo más importante para él. Lo había sabido siempre, pero esa fue la confirmación que necesitó.

…

 _Queridos padres,_

 _Sé que nunca leerán esto, sé que es imposible que lo hagan, es sólo que de repente sentí el impulso de escribirles, aunque sea que ya no estén. Quizás, si hago como que me escuchan, como que despertaron, podré sacarme el peso de encima este, el peso de esa carta que hace tanto leí._

 _Nosotros dos estamos muy bien, dentro de lo que se puede decir. Estoy cuidando a Bolin en su lugar, hasta que ustedes vuelvan. Si pudieran volver. Sobrevivimos bien en Ciudad República, bien como podemos. Y… bueno, supongo que eso._

 _¿A quién engaño? Eso nada. Los extrañamos. Los necesitamos. Los queremos._

Mako no pudo seguir, no quiso seguir. No le salían las palabras que quería, sólo las lágrimas que no. Lágrimas que racionaba para poder llorar cuando su hermano no estaba cerca, o al menos cuando él no lo veía. Era de noche, la luna brillaba e iluminaba de forma pálida la ciudad, el callejón donde ambos estaban. Giró su cabeza para mirar a su hermano, durmiendo plácidamente tapado con algunas mantas y abrigos viejos y rotos que habían sacado de la basura de algunas personas. Tenía hambre, un hambre que hacía que su estómago quisiera devorarse a sí mismo. Necesitaba algo para comer, pero sabía que no encontraría a esa hora. ¿Qué hora sería? Rondaría más o menos por las dos o tres de la mañana. Ni siquiera los animales estaban despiertos. Por eso Mako aprovechaba para descargar su ración diaria de lágrimas.

Miró la servilleta en la que estaba escribiendo a ciegas, ayudado por una pluma vieja que algún escritor frustrado habría tirado. ¿Qué más podía decirle a un par de muertos? Revolvió en su bolsillo derecho y sacó la carta. Era una carta con la letra de su madre, al parecer a ella sí se le daban las palabras mientras vivía. Tenía una caligrafía prodigiosa, y se la había hecho para su segundo cumpleaños, poco después de que Bolin hubiera nacido. Obviamente no para que la leyera en ese momento, de hecho fueron varios años después que él leyó esa carta.

La historia era extraña. Resultaba que él nunca había abierto el sobre que la contenía, porque se olvidaba o porque en ese momento no tenía ganas. Pero siempre la llevaba en el bolsillo derecho, aunque no sabía el porqué. Cuando sus padres habían sido asesinados, él se había animado a abrir el sobre, acordándose de repente. Era una carta dirigida a él, después de todo, algún día tenía que leerla. Y había sido una noche igual a la noche en la que Mako se encontraba mientras intentaba responder. Justo la noche después del asesinato de sus padres. Las palabras que tenía adentro, le habían hecho decidirse sobre muchas cosas. Demasiadas. Y desde ese entonces, todas las noches mientras Bolin dormía él la leía, como para darse fuerzas para el día siguiente. No era particularmente larga. Y esa noche, dos años después del asesinato, él había querido responderle a su madre, y hablarle a su padre, de alguna manera, aunque fuera imaginaria. Tenía que hacerlo, tenía que decirles algo que tenía guardado en su interior. Pero cuando trataba de plasmar todo en la servilleta, no podía, todo se volvía blanco en su mente.

Por eso había sacado la carta de su bolsillo. Había planeado leerla después de haber escrito su carta, pero, como no podía poner nada en palabras, había decidido invertir el orden. Primero leería la carta de su madre, después le respondería.

 _Querido Mako,_

 _Hoy tu cumpleaños al fin ha llegado. Y, al mismo tiempo, hace unos días llegó tu regalo, antes de lo previsto. Para este año, que resultó ser tan especial, tu regalo es tu hermano. Tu deber, entonces, como con cualquier regalo, sería cuidarlo. Pero no sólo lo cuides por ser un deber. Tu hermano hoy, pasa a ser esa persona importante en tu vida. Quizás no tengas otro. Padres son dos, amigos pueden ser muchos, pero hermanos, en tu caso, es sólo uno. Tiene que ser tu más valioso tesoro, hijo. Cuando ni tu padre ni yo estemos, tendrás que cuidarlo de cualquier mal que se le acerque. Así como él te cuidará de cualquier mal que se te acerque. Es el instinto animal de las personas, cuidar a los suyos. Bolin es de los tuyos. No lo desprecies, no lo maltrates. Él va a estar siempre, eso debe ser mutuo._

 _Feliz cumpleaños y con mucho amor,_

 _Tu Madre._

Como dije, no era una carta particularmente larga, y tampoco, quizás, particularmente conmovedora. O quizás sí. Pero para Mako, esas palabras se habían convertido en lo más valioso, porque eran un recordatorio de su propia madre de que tenía que cuidar a su hermano. Después de haber leído eso, se había jurado proteger a su hermano a toda costa, incluso a pesar suyo. Como decía la carta, era su instinto animal. Si tenía que morir para salvar a Bolin, lo haría sin pestañear.

Y ahora era la parte difícil y complicada. Tenía, quería, escribir una respuesta a eso. O quizás no una respuesta, pero sí quería escribir una carta a su madre. Y a su padre. Pero no podía, no sabía por qué, las palabras no querían salir, estaban atoradas en su garganta formando un nudo enorme.

Se levantó de su lugar, frustrado. Quería ir a caminar por alguna parte, quería ir a dar vueltas por la ciudad a ver si descubría qué era lo que quería decir. Pero no podía dejar a su hermano sólo. Y tampoco sería tan egoísta como para levantarlo a esas horas y llevárselo a caminar con él. Tendría que conformarse con caminar por los alrededores del callejón, asegurándose de no alejarse a más de lo justo y necesario como para tener a su hermano siempre a la vista. Empezó a caminar entonces, primero con su pierna derecha, después con su pierna izquierda, y siguiendo esa secuencia. Derecha izquierda derecha izquierda. Derecha, su madre, izquierda, su padre, derecha, su hermano, izquierda, él. Cada cuatro pasos, frenaba y lanzaba una rápida mirada a Bolin. En una de esas miradas, se quedó quieto, viendo fijamente a su hermano respirar. Por alguna razón, sintió que debía verlo a él para llegar a donde quería llegar.

Su hermano. Él era el recuerdo de sus padres, de la familia que ellos habían sido en algún momento. De días soleados y nevados. Él era su familia, mantenía viva a su familia. Si él moría, Mako moría. De alguna manera, podía saber eso. No importaba a dónde fueran sus caminos, con quiénes se casaran o cuántos hijos tuviera cada uno, siempre, siempre, serían hermanos. Siempre serían familia. Y eso, era gracias a sus padres.

Su carta no tenía que contarles nada, tenía que agradecerles por todo. Eso era lo que él tenía que sacar de adentro suyo, tenía que agradecerles. Porque eso era lo correcto, o por lo menos para él lo era. No le harían llorar más de tristeza, porque tenía que llorar de alegría. Se habían ido, pero de alguna manera se habían quedado. Y fue en el segundo aniversario de la muerte de sus padres, que se dio cuenta de eso. Ya le habían hecho llorar y morir de tristeza, pero no tenía que ser más así.

¿Eso era lo que tenía que decirles? Suponía que sí, porque el nudo en su garganta había aminorado. Pero no se había ido, y por eso supuso también que algo le faltaba decir, o querer decir, o lo que fuera. Siguió mirando a Bolin, su ahora fuente de inspiración, y se quedó pensando. De repente, notó dos cajas, intactas, dadas vuelta, una a cada lado de su hermano. Parecían bancos para que dos personas se sentasen. Entre cada caja, había espacio también para él, justo al lado de Bolin.

Entonces lo notó. Entonces el nudo de la garganta se fue, y todo se volvió lágrimas. Entonces, de la nada, como si fuera magia, supo las palabras que tenía que decir. Entonces, supo todo. Y se sentó, en el mismo lugar donde había estado parado, quieto, hace unos minutos, y volvió su vista a la servilleta. Durante lo que supuso fue una hora, escribió. No fue continuo, tenía que parar varias veces, ya fuera a llorar o a sonreír. Estaba de la nada contento, feliz. Tampoco era que ahora todos sus problemas habían desaparecido, que ahora eran millonarios y ya no tendrían que luchar por sobrevivir cada día. Era algo más que eso. Él bien sabía, y era consciente en ese momento, que su manera de vivir seguiría exactamente igual. Era algo más que eso. Y son esas cinco palabras las que contienen el cómo se sentía Mako en ese momento.

…

El sol había empezado a salir, y una fina capa de niebla cubría la ciudad entera. Mako ya estaba durmiendo, plácidamente, al lado de su hermano. Bolin se había despertado ya, extraño en él siendo tan temprano, y miraba a su hermano y más grande héroe dormir al lado suyo.

Notó después de varios minutos que Mako sostenía una servilleta en su mano, y se aferraba a ella como si fuera su alma, como si fuera los propios latidos de su corazón. Se preguntó qué sería, por qué sería tan importante para su hermano mayor. Despacio y con cuidado, sin dudarlo ni por un segundo, se acercó al chico de ojos dorados, con intención de agarrar esa servilleta que tenía en la mano.

Necesitó de paciencia y tiempo, hasta que por fin consiguió hacer que la mano dormida de Mako soltara lo que parecía un tesoro muy valioso. Estaba doblada y algo arrugada, y Bolin tardó poco en darse cuenta que estaba escrita. Había aprendido a leer con sus padres, por lo que se dispuso a leer lo que decía en la carta. Las letras eran desprolijas, había algunas gotas por ahí y por allá, algo de tinta corrida, pero nada que resultara un verdadero impedimento.

Tres veces fue que leyó. Y a cada vez, más lloraba. Su labio inferior temblaba sin control, igual que sus manos. El color de sus ojos ya no se veía, tan borrosos que estaban. A la tercera, ya no quiso repetir el proceso. Había tenido suficiente. Justo cuando bajó la servilleta, que tenía levantada a la altura de sus ojos, no dejándole ver a su alrededor, notó que su hermano lo miraba. ¿Hace cuánto se había despertado y hace cuánto lo miraba? No sabía, y no le importaba. Se abalanzó sobre él, dándole el más cálido abrazo que pudo darle. Él se lo devolvió de inmediato. Ya ninguno lloraba, pero ambos sonreían, rastros de lágrimas en los rostros de los dos.

Esa carta, en esa servilleta, la tendría Bolin hasta el día de su muerte. Así como la de su madre a Mako. El mayor se las había dado como un regalo. El maestro tierra se las daría a sus hijos, y uno de ellos se las quedaría para pasárselas a sus nietos.

…

Y alguien, alguna vez en algún lugar, leyó la carta de Mako, sólo para conseguir un nudo en la garganta tal como lo había tenido Bolin la primera vez, y como todos los que habían sentido lo que esa tinta hacía sentir. Y nadie, nunca en ninguna parte, pudo describirla, porque lo mejor que se podía hacer para entenderla era leer qué decía, después claro de saber cuánto trabajo había costado. Dos años. Dos largos años había costado, consolidados en una noche de luna e inspiración, que llevaron a un día de neblina y lágrimas. Dos años, en los que dos ausencias se sintieron enormemente, en los que dos jóvenes que ni a la adolescencia llegaban tuvieron que vivir de la manera que podían, solos. Y esos dos años, esa carta, todo eso, nunca pudieron hacer nada por cambiar la situación. Mejorarla, sí, pero nunca cambiarla.

 _Queridos padres,_

 _Gracias. Los veo cuando no están, cuidando de nosotros desde un lugar que nadie sabe dónde queda. Estarán sentados sobre cajas, como ahora, o caminando atrás nuestro, pero por alguna razón nunca los vemos. Pero sabemos que nunca se fueron, y que nunca se irán. Prometo que, hasta que nos podamos encontrar, cuidaré de él muy bien, con la vida que me queda. Prometo que no le va a pasar nada malo, así yo tenga que interponerme entre él y el peligro que quiera lastimarlo. Dejaron a su hijo menor en las mejores manos que podrían haberlo dejado. Gracias por confiar en mí, gracias por todo. Y perdón por no haberles dicho esto cuando todavía podían leerlo o escucharlo._

 _Su hijo que los quiso, los quiere y siempre los querrá,_

 _Mako._

* * *

 **Esperaba que me quedara más largo... no se pudo. Anyway, espero hayas disfrutado. Y cualquiera que tenga ganas, los invito a dejar un review.  
**

 **¡Saludos!**


End file.
